


Dressing The Tree

by chachet1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-07
Updated: 2006-12-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachet1/pseuds/chachet1
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione decorate the Christmas tree, the muggle way.





	Dressing The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for simons_flower for the TQP Yule Challenge Drabble Exchange.  


* * *

                                                Dressing The Tree

 “OUCH!  Bloody Hell!”

 “ _RON_!  Not again?”  She scolded him.

 “I can’t help it, Hermione! It really hurt!  And, look, there’s blood.”

 “You need to be more careful,” she said, holding a replica of Hedwig.

 “If you let me use magic, this wouldn’t keep happening,” Ron complained.

 “How many times have we gone over this?” She asked him.  “We don’t need magic to decorate the tree.  It’s better this way.  Besides, Harry enjoys this.”

 Harry had just placed a porcelain Hippogriff on a branch above him.  It was now on the floor. 

 “Ron, let me see.  What happened?”  He said. 

 “I pricked my finger.  It hurts.  And it’s… bleeding.”

 Harry looked at Ron’s finger then looked up at Ron, who was frowning like a four year old.  Harry tried not to laugh.  “It’s not so bad now, the bleeding has stopped,” he said.

 “But, it still hurts.”  With pouting lips, and sad eyes, Ron looked at Harry, and said, “When I was little, my mum would kiss it, and make it better.”

 “Oh, so you want me to kiss it, do you?”  Asked Harry, with mock surprise.  

 Ron nodded.  

 Harry took Ron’s finger to his lips, and kissed it.

 Ron smiled. 

 “Is this ok?”  Asked Harry.  

 Ron nodded again, with a grin starting to spread across his face.  “Yes, thank you,” he added.

 “How about this?”  Harry asked, as he took Ron’s finger, and started to lick the soft pad of flesh.   “Does that feel better?”

 Ron started blushing.  “Uh… that’s good too,” he said, closing his eyes.  

 Harry continued sucking the wounded finger, taking the length of it in his mouth.  

 Ron moaned.  His legs buckled and he found himself kneeling by the tree.

 “And this?”  Asked Harry, kneeling down next to Ron, now working his way up Ron’s arm. 

 “Mmnnnnggghhh”…” mumbled Ron.  

 “Oh, honestly.”  Said Hermione, watching this performance. She had a difficult time resisting their antics when they played this way. 

 “You two… you’re going to knock the tree down,” she said, hot and flustered at the sight of them, now horizontal near its trunk. 

 They turned to her and sniggered. 

 “Oh, I don’t know whether to hex you, or shag you senseless.”  She smirked. 

 “I vote for the shag,” said Ron, suddenly alert, trying to lift his head from the floor.

 “Me too.  I’ve had enough hexings, thanks, ” said Harry, as if he were choosing between butterbeer or pumpkin juice.  

 Hermione laughed at them, taking Harry’s outstretched hand and landing on his lap. Ron reached up to kiss her, and before long, three sets of arms and legs intertwined themselves with tinsel and tree branches.  

 ******** 

 That night, Fred and George arrive with their dates at the trio’s flat.

 “Beautiful tree,” said Angelina.

 “Thank you,” said Hermoine. “We did it all by hand, no magic”.

 George looked at the tree, puzzled.  

 “What’s up with you?” asked Ron.

 “Well, kids, it _is_ a nice tree, but since when are knickers considered tree ornaments?”

 FIN


End file.
